No Tomorrow
by kaito136
Summary: A failed experiment and lost of families. The girls are fighting against those who were once their loved ones. Rated M for violence in future chapters . Hints of yuri. Warning: Character Deaths. Chapter 1 rewritten!


**No Tomorrow by kaito136  
><strong>**Warning: Character deaths, use of OC at the beginning of the story.**

A light thud and the base of a white mug hits the desk. Chair slanting slightly, a man in his white coat rubbed his temples and pushes the brim of his glasses up. It had been a stressful week from the sudden increase of death case reports. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the coffee, hoping that it will calm his senses a bit when the door of his office swings open.

"Doctor… Here's today's report…" a young woman entered and handed the man a file.

He pushed himself up and received the file with a smile. Just as he was skimming through the white sheets, the lady continued, "The shareholders are demanding an explanation about your medicine, Dr Makoto…"

The doctor froze. His eyes fixed to the ground beyond his file blankly. His medicine. That's right. He is the creator of that certain medicine. Those certain awful jabs.

"…Doctor?"

"Oh… Thanks. I'll look through the report," Makoto snapped back up and turned to face his desk again, "How's the deceased families doing?"

Silence came as his reply.

Makoto took another deep inhale and taps his table with his pen slowly. Despite back facing his assistant, he could tell that she bowed and exited his office already. He slumped back into his seat and stared hazily over to the files.

'_Tainaka'._

* * *

><p>The bell had rang for 5 minutes and the classroom of 3-2 was left with 2 figures, one of them close to the backdoor of the class, and the other at the first row. They both did not move at all, but their classmates knew that it would be better not to touch either of them. Time will lead them to open up themselves again.<p>

Mio lifted her head and glanced over to the messy light-brown locks in front of her. Ritsu had not moved the whole day upon entering the classroom. But from Mio's years of observations, she knew very well that Ritsu was not sleeping… She was just daydreaming. Or lost. Yes, lost.

_A lost child without her parents._

Mio cringed at her thoughts. In a compared situation, Mio knew very well she was luckier than her friend. At least her parents are healthy and alive. Somewhere. She do not know.

The raven hair girl shook her head, hoping that it would shake off the thoughts. She could not help but to feel a little sting in her chest area as memories of what happened two days ago entered her mind again.

It was like any other day when she returned home, only to hear noises coming from her parents' room. That was unusual, since usually at this time they should still be at work. Curiosity took over her for that moment as she peeked through the little door gap of her parents' room and see them packing up, rather frantically.

Mio was surprised, firstly her parents are home too early, and next, they are packing up their clothes into 2 huge luggages. Despite the gap, all she heard from her parents were murmurs, something close to shareholders and doctors. Angered by the weird behaviors, the young girl barged into the room, surprising both her parents.

She would have never expected that to be the last time she sees her parents as they anxiously told her something about their family disrupting some sort of experiment and whether she wants to leave with them. That very moment she would really love to leave with her parents, but then she remembered—Ritsu's parents were admitted to hospital few days ago and things have not been going too well.

The tall girl's parents left her a phone number and ran away. It had been two days since they were gone.

The bassist heaved a sigh and stood up to pack her belongings. She made a swift movement and stopped beside Ritsu's seat. Gently, she stroked her best friend's hair, hoping this would wake the drummer from her daze.

It did work, Ritsu finally shifted her neck and stared on the table instead.

"Ritsu…" Mio whispered as she bent down, "Let's head up to the music room. Everyone's waiting."

The drummer flinched a little and replied in a murmur, "I have the club president meeting later…"

Mio was caught by surprise. Ritsu? Meeting? Since when does her childhood friend remember such things? But speaking of which, that means Nodoka would be there as well. This thought calmed the taller girl as she whispered an "Ok" and left the room.

As if she had been expected, Tsumugi walked forward to the raven hair girl who just exited the classroom and offered to help in carrying the bassist's art class materials. It was just a regular school day to the blond but witnessing both her friend's dismay just made this day longer.

Silently, the girls headed towards the music room.

* * *

><p>Entering this special ward brings dreadful memories to him. The drops of nervous sweats had been causing his spectacles to slip down his nose constantly. Pushing them up lightly, the maroon orbs scanned his surrounding. Patients lying motionlessly on their death beds were staring at him. Just right there, in front. People whom he thought he could save their life. He knew very well that these people would not make it pass today, or perhaps, some are already has their souls in another world.<p>

Makoto clinched onto the file in his right hand tightly and walked steadily towards two of the beds at the corner of the room. A young boy was there, accompanying his parent. Inhaling deeply, he came closer to the family.

"…You should go home you know? Oneechan would be worry about yo–"

"Sorry to disrupt your conversation, Mrs Tainaka," Dr Makoto greeted, "how are you feeling?"

Two pairs of golden eyes turned and fixed on the newcomer. The one lying on the bed gave a soft smile and replied, "I'm just feeling a little light-headed. My husband seems to be the one that needs more attention, could you please attend to him instead?"

The doctor looked up and sees a pale-looking man lying unconscious on the bed.

Gulping down a lump of saliva, Makoto took cautious steps towards the bed. He reached out and touched the patient's already-frozen-cold fingers and observed his face. Weird enough, patients who took his medication and passed away were showing signs of cracked skin especially around the eyes or lips, bloodshot eyes, and very, very obvious growth in size of their bones.

"How is he, Doctor?" the wife asked.

Calmly, Makoto turned to face the other two family members, "I'm afraid he didn't make it, Mrs Tainaka…"

The young boy gasp and tears soon formed in his eyes, the woman just nodded calmly and stroked the boy's black locks. She took in a deep breath to prevent tears from forming in her eyes.

"Hush, Satoshi… Daddy's fine. At least he is not suffering anymore…"

"B-but…"

"Doctor?" Mrs Tainaka turned to the man in white coat, "Could you please escort my son out of this room? I'm pretty sure… Things will happen to me as wel–"

"NO! MA YOU'LL BE FINE!" Satoshi screamed suddenly, tears were already escaping from his eyes.

"Doctor…"

Makoto look at the mother and son, then nodded slightly. As he went over to pick Satoshi off his mother, he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Madam…"

Mrs Tainaka smiled warmly at the last sight of her son as the two exit this unwanted ward. She was the last survivor in this room.

* * *

><p>"Urgh… Ui…"<p>

The ponytail-hair girl turned to face her bassist classmate. The two of them were in duty to clean up the room but Suzuki Jun had been showing obvious signs of discomfort for the whole day and it worries her. But right now, as Ui observe her friend, Jun seems more than discomfort; she could not even lift herself up to hold the whiteboard duster.

Worriedly, the young Hirasawa placed her broom leaning against the wall and walked over to the fallen friend. Jun had been clinging onto the wall for support, and face turning paler by every minute.

"Jun-chan…" Ui kneeled down beside her friend, "I'll get Azusa-chan to take over your duty, alright? You'll go get some rest in the school clinic."

The bassist nodded lightly and drops of sweat were visible around her forehead. Ui could feel her heart ache as she witness her friend suffering this much, yet she could not do anything. Maybe she could try finding the source of this discomfort first?

Patting Jun's back lightly, Ui continued, "Did you eat any thing wrong this morning? Any thing unusual in the morning?"

The unwell forced open her eyes and squinted at the blurry figure in front of her and replied, "Every thing was the usual… Except…" she paused for a while, trying to phrase her sentence, "there was this weird-looking bug that stung me this morning."

"Bug?"

"Yeh… I d-don't know if it's considered a bug too since it only has 4 legs and this huge number '2' printed on its wings…"

The ponytail girl seems surprised by this, indeed, 4-legged insects does not exist. New species, perhaps? Then it hit the Hirasawa, this new specie could be poisonous!

"Ui…" Jun cut into her thoughts, "Let me rest a little here… Go get A-Azusa…"

The mentioned girl nodded her head determinedly; she knew where Azusa would be at now–definitely the music room! Another light pat on the brunette in front of her, Ui stood up and dashed towards the music room.

With the room emptied, Jun coughed a little. She had been holding back the itch in her throat for a while, as she knew this little movement would freak her mother-like friend out. But the cough came in even more violently as she thought. The bassist held up her palm and covered her mouth, only to spot bloodstains on it after that.

The bassist had been feeling light-headed since classes end, but at this point, it was beyond light-headedness, she did not even have the energy to stand up. She was just slumped against the wall, feeling cold like never before. It was close to summer, a rather rainy season instead, how could she feel so cold?

Her bloody palm looked so pale, like her, but there seems to be bubbles growing underneath her skin that it looks disturbing. Those bubbles were throughout on both her arms that were hidden underneath her school blazer, and she could feel it. Ghost stories had been bad enough for this poor girl already, and now she has to witnesses something growing in her, which is probably going to be there permanently.

Gradually, Jun realizes that her vision had been switching on and off, instead of the original blurry image, there were black spots…and what seems like maroon-coloured spots in her vision as well. Her world was spinning and breathing became difficult. And almost silently, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>A quick movement and the door was locked, leaving an adult with a boy outside the ward. This, is the unwanted ward, where patience nearing death and cannot be saved were dumped in. No life support equipments were used as these people were bound to be dead within 24 hours, and no one has the cure.<p>

Just last week, Makoto had received the Best Medicine Creator Award but stripped off his title two days ago when the first death was confirmed, and was caused by his medicine. According to the survivors, some sort of weird-looking insect either bit them or scratched them had been the cause of this illness. It took a few sleepless nights for this mentioned doctor to invent the medicine, which was said to cure this unknown disease…and had him ended up as a joke to the whole Medical Industry—his medicine had "cured" the patients to death.

The doctor was in his daze again when he felt a little thug at the side of his coat. Right, that Satoshi boy is still beside him. Makoto turned and stared straight into the tearful golden orbs. Witnessing both parents passing sure hurts.

Makoto kneeled down in front of Satoshi and patted his head, "Go home, boy. You still have an elder sister, right? Take good care of her and don't come here again."

"Pap… a-and… Ma…" he choked.

"Tell your sister to not come here too. Maybe you can pass me the phone when you call her so I can break the news to her?"

Wiping the boy's tears with his thumb, the doctor fished out his mobile phone with his other hand and handed it over. A soft smile surfaced by the lips of the doctor as the boy started keying in the numbers.

"Hello? O-Oneechan? … I-I'm in the hospital now… I'm o-ok… Ma's doctor wants to speak to you, hang on."

Makoto took back his phone calmly and begin speaking into the device, "Hello, is this Tainaka Ritsu? This is Dr Makoto, I am in-charge of your parents."

His smile was still on his lip, although he knew very well that the person on the line would be not see it.

"Yes, Ritsu-chan, I would like to suggest that you nor your brother comes to the hospital for the time being. As you know, you parents aren't doing well… And I believe you would have guessed the consequence. Your father took it harder but… Like the rest, it's hard for your mother to escape as well. It's difficult to accept but for your safety, I wish that you could take good care of your brother and stay away from here."

The doctor cringed as he heard soft sobs over the phone, but he continued, "…Meanwhile, please take good care of your friends. This illness that your parents had been infected with does not have a cure yet so—"

BANG!

The phone slipped off the fingers of the doctor as he jumped in shock from the explosion. He turned to face the unwanted ward and his eyes widen with fear, his blood frozen.

_What the fuck is…?_

A sudden loud scream broke his thoughts. Switching his attention to the source, he noticed that a slimy-looking object was tangled at Satoshi's ankle. The boy screamed even louder and grabbed onto Makoto frantically as the object began to pull him into the ward.

As if a wire is broken in him, the doctor grabbed onto the boy and tugged him with as much as strength as he could. The object loosen its grip, sending the two of them skidding down the hallway.

The doors of the unwanted ward were broke open, and the walls were cracked. Deep moans and soft roars were all that were ringing in the doctor's ears.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi!" Ritsu screamed into her phone. No, no, first her parents died and next some sort of explosion occurred at where her brother is.<p>

_No, please, not Satoshi, please…_

The drummer clinched onto her phone as she fell onto her knees and cried. The other end of the call had ended abruptly. She had to excuse herself from the meeting for a minute to answer the phone and whatever that happened is too much for her to handle. She could not possibly head back into the meeting like nothing happened.

"Ricchan?"

The tawny-hair girl did not bother looking up as she hears the sound of heels coming close to her. Sawako-sensei was on her way to the music room when she heard the scream and decided to check on it. She did not know whether she had made the right choice to check on Ritsu or not, but she sure knew that… She does not know how to cheer the drummer up. It was the first time she had seen this young girl break down too.

The teacher patted the club president lightly on her back as the door swings open and the Student Council President looked out. Surprised to find her music teacher there, Nodoka took a step out and greeted the teacher politely. Her gaze then turned to fix onto the broken Light Music Club president. Indeed, like the teacher, Nodoka does not know how to cheer her up.

The drummer was too broken to think of any thing any more as she cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>"Azus–"<p>

"UI!"

The younger Hirasawa had just barely stepped into the music room when her older sister came jumping onto her. There in the Light Music Club room were Yui and Azusa, and to Ui's surprise, Yui and Azusa were actually practicing and not having snacks.

Ui scanned the room through her sister's hug and noticed that there were no signs of the other seniors. Curiously, she asked, "Where's everyone else, Oneechan?"

The bear-hugger released her grip, "Mio-chan and Mugi-chan are coming soon. I heard Ricchan has some meeting to attend. It's a surprise that Sawachan-sensei is not here yet though." Then she paused as if she realized something, "What are you doing here, Ui?"

The non-member then snapped back into her initial thoughts. She turned to face Azusa and gave an apologetic smile, "Azusa-chan, do you mind coming down to the classroom with me? Jun-chan's unwell so I was hoping if you could take over her duty."

"Oh sur–"

"Eh! That means I'll be left alone here! Ui, you're mean!" Yui pouted. There, Ui's heart melted as she stared at her sister.

"Yui-senpai, if you're lonely you can join us downstairs, you know?" Azusa questioned the older girl.

Yui had a sudden wide grin and she jumped dramatically onto her kouhai, "Ok! Let's do the duty together!"

Ui smiled and led the way to their classroom as Azusa struggle to get out of her senpai's grip.

* * *

><p>The blond and the raven-hair were heading up to the music room when they heard loud footsteps coming to their direction. They looked up to see a disaster heading towards them – Yui running and dashing excitedly, or maybe, <em>too <em>excitedly that she missed a step.

Suddenly, an almost-silent gasp was heard and the next thing Azusa knew was that something or _someone_ knocked into her back and her feet was lifted off the ground… …

"OUCH!"

The pigtailed girl squinted open her eyes and see her lookalike senpai lying below her. She jumped up immediately and frantically apologise to Mio.

"Oneechan!" Ui shouted, and it caught everyone's attention to face the older Hirasawa.

Mio got up and rushed over to the fallen Yui to pick her up. Yui's eyes were filled with tears as she held onto her left ankle. She must have sprained it from the fall.

"It… It hurts, Ui~" Yui cried as she clings onto her sister's sleeve.

"Learn your lesson, Yui-chan," Tsumugi smiled sweetly as she picks up Mio's belongings, "let's wrap you up in the music room."

"Yes, you better come back up, and I'll look at it," the raven hair girl commanded, "Ritsu always has this problem so I learned a little first aid for the sake of her when we were younger."

Tsumugi's eyes glinted from the sentence when Azusa broke the silence. The younger member of the music club pushed herself up and rubbed her bruised forehead lightly, "What in the world were you doing, Yui-senpai? !"

Hearing that sentence broke the injured's heart, "B-but… I-It's an accident…"

"Thanks for getting me involved," Azusa grumbled and walked down the hallway, "Ui, I'll meet you in the classroom, I think I need get some band aid from the school clinic."

Ui nodded and fix her gaze onto her sister, "Oneechan, I'll leave you to Mio-san and Tsumugi-san, ok? Jun-chan needs help, so I'll be heading back first."

"Don't worry about your sister, Ui-chan. We'll take good care of her," Tsumugi reassured her and picked up all the belongings.

Mio swing one of Yui's arms over her neck and nodded to Ui before they head up to the music room.

* * *

><p>The door cracked open and Ui took a step into her classroom. The brownish orbs scanned her surrounding. The atmosphere of this certain classroom felt tense all of the sudden. "Jun-chan…?" Ui called out, but there were no replies.<p>

_She could have left here to seek for help or someone came to pick her up already…_

Ui thought as she stood in the middle of the classroom with her arms folded. That would be better than going to the school's clinic though. At least if some one picked her up from school…

Suddenly, hissing sound could be heard. It sent chills all around the young Hirasawa as she turned and stared at the source of it—the stack of tables at the end of the classrooms. Instead of stepping forward to check things out, Ui knew some thing is wrong, her sixth sense was telling her this. She backed her steps and hit the teacher's desk with a loud thud and screech of the floor from the table's moving. Her heart was pounding hard, but she does not know why. The hissing came louder and an audible crack came echoing through the classroom.

Ui shifted herself and stood behind the teacher's desk, back against the whiteboard. Then it hit her, this was where Jun was last seen when she left. She glanced around her surrounding and jumped at her findings—where Jun had been had blood stains that are still fresh. Swallowing her saliva hard, the unknown source of hissing became louder.

A bloodstained, wrinkled arm had stretched out from underneath the tables.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Garnet eyes snapped up when she heard a scream echoing through the classroom corridor. It was after school, and by right regular duties should be over by this time, why would there be a scream? Curiosity kills a cat, and it is happening to this girl as well. Azusa sprinted up to the where the scream came from and checked every classroom.

Her steps stopped when she heard another scream, clearer this time, shouting for… Help? Wait a minute! That sounds like Ui!

Hysterically, Azusa dashed towards her classroom and crashed through the doors. She was right. It was Ui! Azusa's eyes widen as she sees her friend cornered at the front of the classroom with an awful-looking creature stumbling towards her. Oddly, that creature is wearing their school uniform.

The guitarist did not care anymore as she scanned the classroom and picked up a broomstick leaning against the wall. She roared loudly and dashed towards the creature and hit it hard on it's head.

The creature fell side ways and a loud crack was heard. That crack awoke the scared-side of Azusa as her anger vision cleared and took a closer look at the creature.

"Azusa-chan! That's Jun-chan!" Ui yelled and clung onto Azusa like a lifeline.

The words were registered into the guitarist's head as she stared at her creepy-looking friend. Jun was pale, but yet blood were seeping through her blazers on her arms and her facial skin, as though something within her skins had bursted. Thanks to the hit earlier, it seems like her neck was a little dislocated as well. Her eyes seem unfocused and they were rolled to the back occasionally, as if the owner does not have control over her own eyeballs.

Azusa felt cold sweat dripping down her forehead already as she held her broom close, protecting Ui from their-once-friend. The guitarist gulped down a lump of saliva and cleared her voice as her vision remained fixed at the creature, "J-Jun… C-can you h-hear m-me..?"

"Urggghhnnnnn"

"J-Jun-c-chan…"

"Hhhrrrrgggg"

"It's no use, Ui, this is not Jun," Azusa whispered to the friend behind her. They were taking small steps closer to the front door of the classroom as Jun slow approaches them. The pigtailed could hear her heart pounding against her ears and knees wriggling.

Suddenly the creep leaped up and jumped towards the duo. Azusa held up her broomstick and a loud clang was echoed the room. She had successfully blocked the creature's claws from coming to her face but its face came so close to Azusa's face that she could smell a strong stench from its mouth. She struggled, and was on the losing end. The run along the corridor just now had actually had hit her limit and the adrenaline that pushed her into fighting before realizing it was Jun were wearing off.

Suddenly, Ui pushed against the creature's body from the side and they crashed against the teacher's desk, with Jun's waist hitting it hard.

Another loud crack sounded through the room and Azusa snapped out of the trance as if her adrenaline were renewed. She leaped forward and whacked the hunting monster consistently with her weapon. Ui rolled to the side and bit her lower teeth as she witness the beating. It took her awhile to calm down. Azusa's safe, she's not being eaten… But this is not happening, right? Azusa's actually hitting Jun!

The creature fell to the side and backed away from Azusa, as if it was escaping from Azusa's death grip.

"Stop!" Ui yelled and came in-between the creature and Azusa with her arms wide open, "Stop it, Azusa! It's Jun!"

Shocked by this movement, Azusa froze. Ui was right. This could be that crazy's girl prank right? Like how she always tell them scary stories and get freaked out herself…

But she was wrong.

The monster roared and dived for Ui's back, ready for another fruitful bite.

"No Ui!" Azusa shouted and swung her broom towards Ui, hitting her to the side. Ui fell and landed to her side and witness the tip of the broom going straight for Jun.

Garnet orbs were fiery now, they were burning with pure anger and adrenaline was pushing the young girl into murder. No, this is not a fucking joke, this bloody monster tried to kill them both!

The guitarist pushed the tip of the broom into the creature's stomach and it vomited puddles of brownish goo from the force. The girl continued to push the monster backwards, heading straight for the opened window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

With a loud war cry, Azusa gave in all her might into the push and…

_CRACK!_

The creature's body cracked as it squeezes through the window. Its arms and legs dangled for a moment and within the next second, its whole body fell out of the window. Azusa stood there with the stick pointing to the mid-air as her once-friend fell out.

Her adrenaline were used up and right before she had the chance to take in a deep breath, she snapped back into reality. She just realized what she did.

"HO- FUCK!" the pigtailed cursed and looked out of the window frantically. Ui came running towards Azusa and looked out of the window as well.

Jun was lying at the bottom motionlessly, in the mix puddle of blood and brownish goo.

* * *

><p>AN: June 29, 2012. I've edited this chapter a bit with more information and removed certain parts. I won't say there are much changes, but since it's been a few months, why not read through it and recap again? Reviews are welcome!

Kaito  
>29 June 2012<p>

Previous A/N: Chapter 1? Prologue? I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING A HORROR FIC D:

_Yes the author here has phobias =.=_

Anyway, this fanfic is a birthday gift for my zombie-yuri-loving Twin! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TWIN YUI! You're… Now 4 years younger than me and in 3 months, you're gonna be 5 years younger than me, again. OTL. But sorry Twin, there's no yuri here o_o You can take some of the pointers as hints though. :DD

By the way, this fic is not fully planned yet. I don't know how to write after the next few scenes although I have individual scenes for later parts running in my head already. So it'll take some time for chapter 2 to be up. Any suggestions on chapter title anyway? Or should I just leave it as "Chap 1", "Chap 2", etc? Please don't mind the OC (Makoto) too. I'll write an explanation regarding the appearance of OC by the end of this fanfic. I have outright declared I hate OCs before. O_o

I will cut down on my talkativeness here, so only Author's Note at the end of the chapter. I hope the writing's ok, and so are the few… deaths. HURR. _3 obvious deaths in chapter 1 already, I'm such a murderer. 8DD_

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so I would know where I could improve as well and if I have any typo/spelling mistake. It's my first time writing horror!

_Happy Birthday again, Twin!_

Kaito (Twin Ricchan)  
>7 Mar 2012<p> 


End file.
